mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Travis Willingham
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor Actor | alias = | gender = Male | status = Engaged | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = | URL = | agent = }} Travis Hampton Willingham (born August 3, 1981 in Dallas, Texas) is an American voice actor who works with anime series. He is probably best known as the voice of Pierre Vieira in Aquarion, Roy Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist, Ginko in Mushishi, Portgas D. Ace in One Piece, and Yu Kanda in D.Gray-man. Anime * Aquarion - Pierre Vieira * Black Blood Brothers - Badrick * Blassreiter - Herman Salza * Bleach - Ashido Kano, Iceringer Wernarr, Love Aikawa * Case Closed - Steven Mulholland, Anderson, Miguel Santos, Kelvin Tug * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Andreas Darlton * D.Gray-man - Yu Kanda * Darker than BLACK - Amagiri * Dragon Ball Z Kai - Cell * Ergo Proxy - Iggy * Fullmetal Alchemist - Roy Mustang * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Roy Mustang * Glass Fleet - Cleo Aiolos Corbeille de Veil * Ghost Hunt - Houshou Takigawa * Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Kim * Gun Sword - Kaiji * Kekkaishi - Tokimori Hazama * Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Loki * Monster - Christof Sievernich * Mushishi - Ginko * Naruto: Shippuden - Zetsu, Jugo, Fudo * Nodame Cantabile - Manabu Sakuma * One Piece - Portgas D. Ace, Daddy Masterson * Ouran High School Host Club - Takashi Morinozuka * School Rumble - Masakazu Togo * Sengoku Basara - Kojuro Katakura * Soul Eater - Free * Shin-chan - Phantom Scarecrow * Shuffle! - Eustoma * The Tower of Druaga (Ageis/Sword of Uruk) - Neeba * Vampire Knight - Toga Yagari * Vexille - Cdr. Leon Fayden * YuYu Hakusho - Yanagisawa Non-Anime * The Clean-Up Crew - Inspector Harris * The Guardian - Finley * Nip/Tuck - Big Jane (Episode: Briggitte Reinholt) * A Perfect Getaway - Tommy * Prison-A-Go-Go! - Dr. Hurtrider * Prison Break - Soldier #1 (Episode: VS) * Secondhand Lions - Hood * The Substitute - John * The Super Hero Squad Show - Hulk, Human Torch, Executioner, Piledriver, Hyperion, Zeus Video games * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Armored Core: For Answer - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Bionicle: The Game - Toa Tahu Mata/Nuva (uncredited) * Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles - Death (uncredited) * Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley - Winklemeyer's Orderlies, Villagers of Nerthus, Museum Security Guards * Cross Edge - Jedah Dohma (uncredited) * Dawn of Mana - Stroud (uncredited) * Dragon Ball: Raging Blast - Cell * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Zhang Liao, Xu Huang, Zhou Tai (uncredited) * Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Volg (uncredited) * Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional Voices * Guitar Hero World Tour - Additional Voices * Halo Wars - Additional Voices * Legendary - Additional Voices * Marvel Super Hero Squad - Hulk * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Jugo * One Piece: Unlimited Adventure - Portgas D. Ace * Red Faction Guerrilla - Additional Voices * Resistance 2 - Black Ops Soldier * Star Ocean: The Last Hope - Bacchus D-79, King of Astral (uncredited) * Star Ocean: The Last Hope International - Bacchus D-79, King of Astral (uncredited) * Street Fighter IV - Guile * Super Street Fighter IV - Guile * Tales of Vesperia - Clint (uncredited) * The Last Remnant - Torgal (as Johnny Hildo) * Time Crisis 4 - Evan Bernard (credited only in Arcade version and uncredited in Console version) * Transformers: War for Cybertron - Sideswipe, Hot Shot * Trauma Team - Gabriel Cunningham (uncredited) * Valkyria Chronicles II - Narrator, Hubert Brixham (uncredited) * Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria - Adonis, Aegis, Alm, Ehrde, Falx, Gabriel Celeste, Woltar (uncredited) * The World Ends with You - Yodai Higashizawa External links *Travis Willingham's Livejournal * * *Travis Willingham (people) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:1981 births Category:Actors from Texas Category:American voice actors Category:American people of English descent Category:Living people Category:People from Dallas, Texas ar:ترافيس ويلينغهام ca:Travis Willingham it:Travis Willingham